


No Answer

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Rafe grows worried as Sam doesn't answer his phone when he leaves to visit Nate.





	

Hours had gone by since Sam left Rafe to hang out with Nathan. He had called his phone about 50 times and it just kept ringing out...it wasn't like Sam to ignore Rafe's calls. He hadn't argued or fought with him, everything was fine but there was no sign of Sam picking up.

Rafe sat curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around himself, it belonged to Sam. Rafe wrapped it tighter around himself, burying his face into the blanket it smelled like Samuel the smell of cigarettes and whatever aftershave he wore. 

He lifted his head up and he leaned forward to pick up his phone again. No calls. Rafe leaned forward gently tapping the phone against his head "think Rafe think" he thought to himself before looking down at the phone again.

Rafe sighed before going to his contacts to search for Nate's number, maybe Sam was still at his brothers.  
Rafe could hear his heart begin to pound in his ears as he could hear the ringing as he waiting for Nate to pick up.

"Hey...Rafe?" Asked Nate sounding a little confused, Rafe wasn't one to call Nate for anything, they didn't exactly get along especially after Avery.  
"Um hi Nate....is Sam still with you?"  
"Sam left a while ago why?" Rafe began to feel his legs go like jelly, something was wrong, something was definitely wrong...

"Rafe?...."  
"Sam's not come home..."  
"What? Have you tried calling him?" Asked Nate, Rafe could hear the worry in his voice.  
"About 50 times that's why I called you" 

"Ok I'm gonna try and call him, I'll call you back" responded Nathan before hanging up the phone.  
Rafe kept the phone close to him his heart didn't stop pounding.  
Ten minutes had gone by before his phone began to vibrate and ring, Rafe looked to see it was Nate calling. Maybe Nate had gone into contact with Sam? 

Rafe quickly answered "hello?"  
"Rafe...I've been calling him for 10 minutes and I've gotten nothing, I don't know where he is" Rafe's body turned to jelly and he felt sick to the stomach.

Rafe placed his shaky hand over his mouth as he felt his body start to shake "s-something is wrong Nate-it's not like him to not answer the phone....he picks up every time-"

"I know...I'm gonna keep trying to call him, we need to stay positive...I'll call Flynn, Cutter, Chloe and Sully and see if they know where he is or if they can get into contact with him" responded Nate.  
"I-I feel sick-I'm telling you something is wrong" muttered Rafe as he felt like even his own body was suffocating him as he imagined the worst situations Sam could be in.

"Hey...do you want me to stay on the phone with you? I can get Elena to call the others?" Spoke Nathan for the first time being comforting towards Rafe.  
"I-I'll be fine...j-just call me either way" muttered Rafe.  
"Ok...just..just keep calm I know it's hard but I think he'll turn up" responded Nathan before Rafe whispered an ok before hanging up.

Rafe threw the phone down on the table before he paced up and down the living room. This was like Panama all over again when Sam was "dead" all those feelings he felt when he thought Sam was gone were slowly beginning to erupt from the surface. 

He felt himself starting to well up with tears, worrying of where Sam was and why he hadn't come home. 

Suddenly Rafe paused in his tracks as the phone rang. He felt his heart stop in his throat as he walked over to the phone. He looked to see an unfamiliar number calling. Slowly with shakey hands he slowly reached towards the phone.

Has Sam been kidnapped? Has someone killed Sam and now their calling him? Hesitantly Rafe picked the phone and answered the phone bringing it to his ear.  
"Hello?" Asked Rafe hesitantly.  
"Hey Rafe! Sorry that I've been out for a while, my phone ran out of battery and I've just been to the store to collect some stuff, I've had to use a pay phone" 

Rafe let out a shakey breath that game out like a whine at the sound of Samuel's voice, he was ok, nothing had happened to him. Rafe stayed silent, rolling down his long sleeve and covering it over one hand before placing his covered hand over his mouth as sobs began to escape his lips, his body began to shake with sobs and tears began to fall.

"Rafe?" Asked Sam with concern  
"Goddamn it Samuel" he whispered as he started to sob.  
"Hey, hey what's wrong?"  
"I-I've tried calling you for over an hour and nothing, Nathan has tried calling you...I-I thought you where dead! I thought something had happened and it was like Panama all over again...don't do that to me ever again!" Sobbed Rafe on the phone.

"Baby I am so sorry...if I knew this was going on I would have left the store and gone straight home....I need to hang up because it's about to use up my money but I'll be two minutes...I love you" he said softly.  
"I love you too" whispered Rafe before hanging up.

Rafe sat down and curled up on the couch, bringing the blanket to his face again as he inhailed Samuel's comforting sent again.  
Once he had calmed himself down he quickly rang Nathan to tell him that Sam has been in contact with him and that he's ok. 

Rafe kept his eyes closed and wrapped the blanket around himself while he waited for Sam to come home. 

Slowly he opened his eyes as he heard the door open and the sound of footsteps placing bags into the kitchen before they began to get louder and louder. Rafe opened his eyes and looked up to see Samuel standing in the doorway of the living room.

Rafe felt tears begin to well again and Sam had an apologetic look on his face. Rafe quickly got up, throwing himself into Sam's embrace as he began to sob again. 

Rafe clutched onto his denim jacket as he felt Sam's arms wrap around him before he felt Sam's lips kiss the top of his head.  
"I am so sorry Rafe" he whispered softly to his head.

Rafe shook his head before pulling away a little to look up at Sam. "You're ok, that's all that matters" muttered Rafe pulling away to wipe his eyes. 

"Hey" whispered Sam softly placing his fingers under Rafe's chin to turn to look at him. "I'm sorry" whispered Sam.  
"I should have called you sooner on the payphone" muttered Sam gently wiping the tear stains on Rafe's face.

"Don't do that to me again" whispered Rafe.  
Sam gave a soft smile before leaning down to kiss Rafe's lips. The kiss felt desperate that's how Rafe felt when Sam was gone he just needed a sign that he was here with him, safe at home. 

They slowly pull away and Sam rested his head against Rafe's "Anyway, I have a tub of ice cream and I need help sharing if you're willing" said Sam in a uplifting tone. 

Rafe chuckled, rolling his eyes as he wiped his tears with his sleeve. "I'd like that" chuckled Rafe softly as he made his way into the kitchen feeling safe and relaxed that Samuel was safe. 

Sam once again walked over pulling Rafe into his arms before kissing his head before whispering softly to him "everything's ok" Rafe closed his eyes gently grabbing Sam's jacket as he meant every word.


End file.
